


Behind the Stripes [ completed ]

by MinAndia



Category: K-pop, Orange is the New Black, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 18plus, Angst, Completed, Death, Drugs, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Prison, Smut, TaeJin - Freeform, bangtan - Freeform, bts - Freeform, cheat, hitman - Freeform, jikook - Freeform, namjin - Freeform, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinAndia/pseuds/MinAndia
Summary: Orange is the new black inspired Bangtan FF.The action is happening in the Silver Shield Correctional Center. Director Kim Namjoon and Counselour Kim Seokjin are trying to provide the best conditions for the inmates while also having a secret affair (NamJin). The story concentrates on the new prison officer, Y/N (the reader) , a girl who just graduated the Prison Officers' Training School and  finds herself in the middle of the convicts' drama.Follow the love story of Jimin and Jungkook (Jikook), Tae's internal struggles caused by loneliness,  Yoongi and Hobi's  teamwork for overtaking the power and building their own secret empire.Disclaimer: It is a prison, so expect : drugs, sex, cursing, explicit everything. If you are sensitive to this kinds of stuff, read at your own risk





	Behind the Stripes [ completed ]

Part 1 

Prison Officers' Training School didn't prepare me for this.

What am I supposed to do?

Should I pretend it's not happening?

I cover my eyes and turn around, but the noises are unsettling. I pull the walkie talkie from my shoulder to my mouth and whisper.

 

" Two prisoners are... uh.. engaging in sexual intercourse... what should I do?"

" Come to my office" says the voice at the other end.

 

I open the door shily and squeeze myself in the room.

Y/N: Director Kim NamJoon, I wasn't expecting for you to answer. I am so sorry for bothering you. I hope I didn't make a bad impression.

NJ: Ahhh.. don't worry about that. I am sorry that I arrived late, I was stuck in traffic. I want to welcome you to your first day as Silver Shield's prison officer. And that thing earlier..

He stuttered and started clicking his pen obsessively.

NJ: ... we are trying to avoid this behaviour. I already talked to Kim SeokJin, the counselour... he should be more firm I guess. But yeah, when you see this happening, report it to the counselour. Anything else you would like to know?

Y/N: No, Sir.

NJ: Then you are free to go.

He stretched his hand as a way to invite me out of his office and I mistakenly took it as a handshake. It was really awkward. Ah... Great first impression.

 

I got out of the office and leaned on the door, took a deep breath and then raised my head.

I jumped.

I wasn't expecting a person to be in front of me.

A blonde girl with big brown eyes that had a bitch resting face was looking at me from head to toe like I was the grossest thing she has ever seen.

 

Jo: Make some space, it's an urgent matter, slug.

She said as she nudged me out of the way.

Gee she has some attitude. What's your problem? Tsk...

Y/N: Well what's that urgent matter? How can I help?

I asked swallowing my pride.

Be polite, Y/N.

You never know what kind of derranged people you will find here.

Jo: Go see it for yourself.

She tilted her head. She's so arrogant, I just want to ughhh.

 

I bowed and made my way to the cafeteria, the place where the noise seemed to come from.

Three... actually two men were having an argument. With their fists.

The third one was just standing on the side, but he seemed involved somehow.

 

Y/N: Yah! What is this, a kindergarden?

 

I made my way through the group of curious, chanting prisoners and pinned down one of the guys involved in the fight.

The third guy I just mentioned grabbed my shoulder.

 

The 3rd guy: Don't ever touch Hobi again.

He narrowed his eyes.

I shook his hand off my shoulder.

Y/N : Do you want to go in the SHU?

He raised his hands and backed away, but maintaining the malicious eye contact.

I talked again into my intercom asking for backup.

The girl from earlier came in a hurry and pinned the other guy down.

We took the men with us to the director's office.

 

Jo: So you're not that bad, huh?

Y/N: I can tackle a man.

Jo: Good job.

Y/N: You too.

 

She showed me a friendly smile as we entered the office.

While Director Kim Namjoon was giving the guys a lecture, me and the girl exited the room.

 

Jo: I'm Jo, by the way.

Y/N: Nice to meet you, I am Y/N.

Jo: It's good to have another girl around. Welcome here.

Y/N: Thanks. Can you make a fast introduction of the prisoners here?

Jo: Ah, yeah right! So these two are Joon, the murderer and Hobi, Yoongi's hitman.

Y/N: So Yoongi is the third guy in the fight.

Jo: Yeeeaaahhh... Hobi does his dirty job.

Y/N: Who else is on our area?

Jo: There are Liam and Bong, Eric and Gook, Tae and Yoon, Jimin and Jungkook. These two are love birds.

Y/N: Ah..Ahhh.. I... found out.

She started laughing at my blushing face.

Jo: Yeah so they are the trouble makers of the area. Everyone else is just trying to get good conduct time and get out of here as fast as possible.

Y/N : Good to know... How long have you been working here?

Jo: Uhhh... maybe two years?

Y/N: Wow, that's a long time!

Jo: Too long.

She said rolling her eyes.

We went back to the cafeteria that was now empty and took some seats.

Y/N: So what are these bad boys convicted for?

Jo: Okay so! Liam is here for assault of a pregnant woman, his wife, that led to a pregnancy termination, his child. Or not. No one knows. His wife was sexually assaulted by no other than Eric. Sooo... Liam thought that his wife was carying Eric's baby. So he kicked her in the stomach... 36 times.

Y/N: What.... That's crazy.

Jo: Yes, he is, so beware. Eric is actually a nice guy. Rummours say he didn't assault Liam's wife, but they were lovers. Well... I'm not in position to contest the judge's decision...buuut..

She shrugged and took a sip of her drink.

Y/N: So much drama...

Jo: I know right?? Then... Joon, the one in the office, was convicted for murder. He is also crazy. But not crazy enough to be in a mental institution, lucky us.

She faked a smile.

I'm starting to like Jo, we seem to have the same sense of humour.

She continued.

Jo: Bong - selling assault weapons, Gook - kidnapping, Yoon - fraud, Tae - bank robber.

Y/N: Danger level?

Jo: Hm.. A 7,5?

Y/N: Ok, go on.

Jo: Jimin is here for malpraxis. And Jungkook for hacking some pretty secure systems. They are not as dangerous as the others, but their little love story gets them into many conflicts. And last, but not least, Yoongi and Hobi. Yoongi is ...was... the drug lord of the biggest drug cartel in the area and Hobi is... was... his hitman. He is still his loyal right hand. So I am assuming they don't even consider this time spent here a way of rehabilitation, they will go back to their ways as soon as they're out. But they still have a few years left here. We are trying to catch the others in their cartel. It's not an easy job.

Y/N: Ok, got it! Wait until I tell Eugene all these crazy stories.

Jo: Eugene?

Y/N: My boyfriend.

She laughed.

Jo: Gurl... You'll have no time for boyfriends, trust me.

Y/N: No... he's not like the other guys, he is really patient and understanding.

Jo: Don't say I didn't warn you.

The feeling of doubt was slowly infiltrating in my head.

Is this how it's gonna be?

Will I spend my future locked with prisoners with no time for personal life?

 

 

Part 2

Jimin's POV

Mrs Lee: No one will ever know.

 

She was standing in front of me, dressed in all black, with tears in her eyes.

Mrs Lee: It is my only opportunity to get out of this hell. Please. You will have everything you ever wanted in your life. I know you have a sick sister. With this money you can give her a chance to live. Look!

She lifted her sleeve to show me her bruises.

Mrs Lee: This happened in the night of the accident. He has been abusing me for so many years. Please, I am begging you!

She placed a check on the table. My eyes grew big. I've never seen that kind of money. I could really save my sister with that amount. No, Jimin! Why are you even thinking about doing this, you can't just end a man's life like that. You dedicated your whole life to saving people.

Jimin: I am so sorry... I can't accept this.

She grabbed my colar and started crying.

Mrs Lee: He is a monster. You only have to make a little mistake. No one will ever know. People wil think it was a complication and he never had a chance.

 

She collected herself. Wiped her tears and neatened her clothes.

Then she added another zero to the check.

 

Mrs Lee: Take it.

 

She pushed the check towards me.

I started sweating.

Who can resist that kind of money?

With just a wrong snip of scissors I can help my family.

She got up and left, leaving me alone in the office.

 

I held the check with both of my hands.

I don't know her background, but she has a lot of money and many influencial people around her. It wasn't signed by her. So... there will be no connection between the money and Mr. Lee's death.

I know he is a lowlife and he did so many bad things to innocent people.

He is, indeed, a monster.

But who am I to decide who lives and who dies?

 

I started my routine. Changed my clothes, disinfected my hands... went into the surgery room.

The man laying in front of me is a vegetable. He caused a car accident. He killed a family because he drank and drove.

He is a monster.

 

I started to become more and more sure that he is a monster and that I am doing the right thing.

My hands started shaking as I was maneuvering the tools.

Monster...

 

My hands are shaking.

There's a knot in my throat.

 

Assistant: Everything ok, Dr. Park?

I didn't reply.

She knows.

I can't do it.

The image of the check waiting for me in my office appeared in my head.

*snip*

A flat line and a long beep were indicated on the monitors.

I gulped.

I put my shaking hands over my mouth.

What did you do, Jimin? You sacrificed your integrity. All these years of hardwork.

What did you do?

 

Assistant: Doctor Park!!! Hurry up! He can still be saved!

 

I tried.

I really tried saving him.

But.

I couldn't.

 

I got out of the surgery room and I faintly heard the assistant giving the news to Mrs Park who started crying loudly. She is doing a cheap show while I ended a man's life. I am so ashamed with myself.

What did I do!!!

 

Mom, dad, sister.

I hope you will live a good life.

 

I went home and gave the check to my mother.

I lied to her. Told her the money was a donation.

She hugged me with tears in her eyes.

I had tears in my eyes too.

 

No one will ever know.

But I will know.

I will never undo it and not know about it.

 

Every day I would get drunk at the end of the day.

My hands were shaking during every surgery I would perform.

 

Until one day my assistant sued me.

 

She didn't know about the money.

She thought I was drunk when I killed Mr. Lee.

She didn't know I did it on purpose.

But I knew.

 

They couldn't prove I was drunk during the surgery, couldn't prove the money was linked to my act. But the images on the camera where it was clear that I made a mistake put me in the depths of the jail for years.

 

Mom, dad, sister.

I hope you are happy.

 

JungKook's POV

Detective: You have the right to remain silent.

 

The masked police man was pinning me on the floor.

The others were looking for evidence.

Well. Not really. It was in front of them.

The 3 monitors PC was the only source of light in my modest studio apartment.

And there were tens of pages of coding on each monitor.

Well... fuck .

 

* One day before *

Jungkook: You have exactly 24 hours.

Parliamentarian: Mind your own business, kid.

Jungkook: If you don't legalize gay marriage I am going to leak every info I found about you and your colleagues.

Parliamentarian: I don't know who you are, but I advise you to shut your mouth. I am gonna find you if you do anything wrong.

Jungkook: 24 hours.

I hung up.

 

* Back to present*

Detective: You have an impressive mind, too bad you chose to use it for political protests.

Jungkook: vfnvfjjnfvfj

Detective: Let him talk.

The policeman smashing my face on the ground took his hand away from my mouth.

Jungkook: You are a great detective, too bad you send innocent people to jail.

Detective: Innocent?

He let out an annoying sarcastic laugh.

Detective: Blackmailing a politic figure is not something innocent.

Jungkook: Restricting people of rights is not something innocent either.

Detective: You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can and will be used against you.

 

After a month long process, I was sentenced 5 years in prison.

 

What can a guy like me do there?

Between criminals and rapists?

I used to cry to sleep every night, alone in my bunk.

 

Until when an angel was sent to my cell.

 

There was no emotion on his beautiful face.

Just resignation.

 

JK: Hey.

JM: Hey.

 

Okay... Uh... He doesn't seem talkative.

 

JK: How are you?

He gave me a death stare.

 

JK: Right... sorry... I am Jungkook, your bunk mate.

JM: I'm Doctor Park Jimin.

He inhaled deeply.

 

JM: Well... Now I am just.. Jimin.

JK: Nice to meet you.

JM: Me too, I guess.

 

He put his clothes on the top bed and burst in tears.

JK: Oh man...

 

I hugged him and put a chocolate bar I stole in his pocket.

JK: It's only temporary.

 

I should listen to my own advice sometimes.

JM was sobbing and sniffing.

I wiped his tears.

Thank God I am not in the cell with some vicious murderer.

 

I grabbed his chin and made him look into my eyes.

JK: Don't worry, I am here if you need a shoulder to cry on. But it's a shame ... Your pretty eyes will start swelling.

He reached for his pocket. His face brightened up at the sight of the little gift I gave him.

JM: Thanks.

 

Part 3

Taehyung's POV

Tae: The meeting is over, thank you all for working hard.

I bowed and looked under my eyebrows at the people. They were all getting out of the conference room.

I took a seat and looked at my assistant's ass, when she turned around.

Kelly: Mister Kim?

Tae: Yes, Kelly?

She unzipped her bag and pulled out a news paper.

Kelly: I found an article about you. And they are saying nice words about you, I wanted to show you.

She didn't even looked me in the eyes. This little helpless girl is playing games with me...

Tae: Is that all?

Kelly: Yes, what else?

I looked behind her to check if the door was shut.

Tae: I was wondering what you think of the aspect of the restaurant.

Kelly: To be completely honest, it could use a little improvement.

Tae: When I inherited the business from my father the first thought I had was that I must change something about it. It just looks dated. I want you to call a team for building design and construction. I want to have a meeting with them tomorrow.

Kelly: Sure.

Tae: Also, do you know what time does the bank on the second floor closes?

Kelly: At 17:00.

Tae: Thank you, Kelly, you're a good girl.

I winked. She let her head down to hide her blushing cheeks.

Tae: You can leave now.

I looked down at the news paper.

" What's the recipe of success? For others is hard work, for others is pure luck, for others is inheriting a 5 stars restaurant in the heart of Seoul. Kim Taehyung's late father passed down his business to his only son. Even though he is very young, the executive is not managing his first business just now. The young man was the owner of a cafe that had a huge success for a while, but was shut down after his associate said the "thrill was gone". This left Kim Taehuyng unable to handle it. Will he handle The Pearl?"

Tae: Hah.

A smug grin emerged on my face.

My plan was infaillable. Shut down the front door of the building with the motive of renovation and rob the bank during the night. I am gonna need a partner. The naive Kelly will help me without her even knowing.

A little update.

My plan was not flawless.

I thought Kelly was a good girl. She was not.

And now I have to wear this atrocious inmate uniform.

Screw you, Kelly.

 

 

Jin's POV

Inmate: So then I got really angry. I could feel the blood boiling inside of me. The adrenaline rush made my heart pump the fiery blood so fast. So I just slapped her. She looked at me with big teary eyes. I just couldn't control myself. I ripped off her clothes and...-

Jin:...- Okay Eric. I want you to breathe in and out slowly everytime you feel you're getting angry. I would suggest you'd also take some yoga classes.

Eric: Thanks for nothing...

He got up and left the office, slamming the door behind him.

How did I even get here?

All I wanted was to work in a therapy clinic, but my father pushed me into this. He said he "knows someone" who can get me in, he said I'd make more money, he said I'd get an immense reputation and this job would unlock many doors for me in the future.

But I just cry myself to sleep.

The therapist needs therapy.

I've heard so many shocking stories by derranged people. I spend 10 hours a day in this little room. Talking to inmates, signing reports, having no interraction with normal people. Except for Director Kim... He's cute.

 

Part 4

-3rd person's POV-

 

Tae: Can I trust you?

Hoseok clenched his fist. Yoongi touched him with a "calm down" purpose.

Yoongi: You can choose to trust me blindly, or you can forget about the deal. You can trust me to break your legs if you say a word, though, for sure.

Hoseok cracked his knuckles. Tae gulped and gave him the crumpled money bills with a shaking hand.

Yoongi: We're starting to speak the same language.

Tae showed him a frightened smile.

Tae: So... I just... sniff this?

Yoongi: You've never done this? Haha.. To be honest I never did it myself. What kind of leader would I be if I would consume my own shit? But yeah, you sniff it.

Tae: I see...

Yoongi: You have a lot of money. I have a lot of merchandise.

He showed him a deal making smile and friendly patted his shoulder.

Tae: So... you have connections outside?

Hobi immediately jumped on him, pinned him against the wall and pushing his forearm against his throat.

Hobi: Who the fuck are you, a spy?

Tae's face was getting red, the veins on his forehead started showing.

Tae: No! I swear!

Yoongi just looked at the scene with no emotion on his face.

Tae: Please, let me go, I am not a spy.

Hobi loosened his lean.

Hobi: Where the fuck do you even know about us?

Tae: From my cell mate! Eric!

Hobi stepped away from Tae.

Hobi: That asshole can't shut up.

Yoongi: I'm gonna have a word with him. And by that I mean not give him wingo for a while.

Hobi: As you wish.

Yoongi: So, what's the deal with you?

Tae sat on his bed. Let his head down and put his elbows on his thighs, intertwining his fingers.

Tae: I had everything. And I wanted more. Now I have nothing. I am alone, surrounded by filth, at rock bottom.

Yoongi: You still have money at home.

Tae: But I'm trapped here for a few more years.

Yoongi: It's the same shit. Just a smaller universe.

Tae: What's the deal with you?

Yoongi: Not your goddamn buiness.

Tae: I see. Seems like I'll just be alone for a long time. No one wants to talk to me.

Yoongi: Sucks to be you. Now get out of our cell, it's getting suspicious.

Hobi grabbed his shirt and pulled him up, then guided him outside in the same manner.

 

Yoongi: Follow me.

They went in the cafeteria, where Eric was playing gambling games with Gook.

Hobi went first to their table and threw the playing cards on the floor.

Yoongi: Look at my face. Do I look like the forgiving kind of guy?

Eric: What did I do wrong?

Yoongi showed a sarcastic smile that turned into a malicious look.

Yoongi: I worked for so many years to build my network just to have a blabbermouth ruin everything?

Eric: Ahh.. you mean the-

Yoongi: Too bad I'm the only dealer.

Eric: You can't do this to me, man!

Yoongi: You're lucky I'm not breaking every single bone in your body. But after the withdrawal symptoms kick in, you're gonna ask me to break them. If you ask me nicely, I will.

Eric: I've been a loyal customer for so long, how can you deny me the stuff?

Eric tried to stand up, but Hobi pushed him back midway, keeping his hand on his shoulder for a while. Gook got up slowly and left the scene.

Yoongi, in a mocking voice: What are you gonna do about it?

Eric: I'm gonna tell everyone about the phone you are hiding under th-

Yoongi: Ha!

One corner of his mouth raised.

Yoongi: I dare you.

Eric seemed to have second thoughts, but tried to hide his doubts.

Eric: Then I will.

Yoongi: I dare you.

Eric: I said I will!

Yoongi: I fucking dare you, motherfucker.

 

Eric stood up and went into Director Kim Namjoon's Office, leaving Hobi and Yoongi laughing behind him.

Eric: Can I come in?

NJ: Please do, what's the problem?

Eric: Well... There is someone in here selling drugs.

NJ: How do you know that?

Eric: I just saw him selling a pack of crack to the new comer.

NJ: Who sold the powder?

Eric: Yoongi, sir. And Hobi's in it with him, too.

 

*one year ago*

Yoongi: Are you aware what this may cause to your reputation, career, life?

NamJoon: You wouldn't dare.

Yoongi: Oh, I will. Director Kim Namjoon brutally fucking prison's counselour, Kim Seokjin in the office.

Namjoon: What do you want?

Yoongi: I build my own web and you close your eyes. Whenever someone comes to you and denounces me, you will search his bunk bed and you will find enough proof to condemn him.

 

*back to the present*

Namjoon: I have to make a routine check up in your cell.

Eric: My cell???? I have nothing to hide, but why MY cell?

Nj: Just to make sure you're not affiliated. If you're telling the truth, you have nothing to be scared about.

Namjoon deeply sighed. He knew he would find evidences there. He knew he was being framed. But he had to respect the agreement. His life was at risk, as well as Jin's. Nj cared too much about Jin to get him involved in this prison mind games.

Namjoon went towards the cells wing of the prison, Eric was guiding him towads his bunk.

Their eyes grew big.

Taehyung was seizuring on the floor.

 

Part 5

\- 3rd person pov-

*30 min earlier*

Yoongi: Same old story. Go bring me some crack. Enough to get him in the SHU.

Hoseok nodded and brought a bag of drugs under his shirt. They both went into Tae and Eric's bunk, where the first was laying in bed staring at the ceiling, obviously intoxicated.

Yoongi hid the package inside Eric's pillowcase.

Yoongi: You can have a taste... for your trouble. Just keep your mouth shut.

Tae: Are you framing him???

Yoongi: Yes. And if you have a problem with that, we can solve it my way.

Tae: Not at all.

Yoongi winked at him. Hoseok was looking around to see if anyone was coming and signed his leader that it's safe to leave now.

Tae stood up and burried his face in the pack, sniffing fast as much as he could before getting caught.

 

Tae's POV

The sweet taste of crack counterbalancing the bitter flavour of life. The aromas were tossing and turning, fighting for dominance. Light and dark swirling into a hypnotising pattern. My ears were popping. My teeth were grinding. My guts were turning. My skin was scorching.

My fingers started twitching.

My legs started cramping.

My jaw locked.

I started shaking.

I couldn't control my body anymore.

By the time Eric came back to the cell accompanied by the director, I was already losing my senses.

 

\- 3rd person pov-

Tae was immediately taken into the emergency room.

Eric was moving like a lion in his cage, punching and kicking everything in his way.

Eric: Son of a bitch!

Namjoon: How do you explain this?

Eric: It's a set up!!

Namjoon: A set up??? Can you prove that?

Eric punched the bedframe with both hands.

Eric: NO! You have to believe me! It was Yoongi!

Namjoon: I'm gonna take you to the SHU until I discover all your network. Shut up and stop pointing fingers. U've been caught.

Y/N and Dick took Eric to the SHU, leaving Namjoon in a very puzzled condition.

 

Y/N's POV

It's the first time I got downstairs in the SHU... the Special Housing Unit.

This is where the most dangerous criminals are being held with miminum food, minimum water, minimum to no interraction. A place that would make you either go mad or redeem yourself. Having lots of time to reflect on your mistakes.

Some of them were screaming and cursing.

Some of them were staring into nothingness.

My colleague, Dick, threw Eric into a cell so forcefully that he swiped the floor. He closed the metal door and pulled the lock.

I've come to learn that his name is fitting him really well.

 

A few hours later, when Tae's condition stabilised, I went to visit him in the recovery room.

Y/N: Hey..

Tae(not making eye contact): Hey..

Y/N: Are you feeling better?

Tae: I guess... I am so embarassed... I just saw that pack and I... couldn't control myself.

Y/N: Can we talk a little about that?

Tae: Yeah, why not?

 

Tae's POV

Y/N: How did you know Eric had drugs in his pillow case?

I see how it goes... Yoongi seems to be the most powerful guy here. If I make the right moves he may take me under his wing.

Tae: Eric sells drugs to people in our bunk. I saw where he hid them. He threatened me if I tell anyone he would stab me in my sleep. I am not a criminal. I've lived all my life in luxury. I don't know how to survive here. So I didn't say anything. I was scared.

 

Well it's partially true...

 

Y/N: Can you tell me who he sells it to?

Tae: No, sorry, he always makes me keep me eyes close when someone's coming to the cell. I just hear their voices. I looked through my lashes a few times and I saw he exchanged stuff, but I couldn't see faces.

Y/N: Is Yoongi involved?

Tae: Yoongi? Yoongi and Eric hate their guts! I don't see how he could be involved.

Y/N: Okay, Tae. Thanks for being honest. I'll let you rest.

 

She fucking bought it.

Fuck yes.

The only problem is..

I'm craving some crack...

 

Y/N's POV

I knocked on Director Kim's office door.

NJ: Yes?

Y/N: I visited the new inmate, Taehyung. He seems better. And he told me about Eric's business.

He couldn't even look at me, what happened to him? Is he hiding something...?

NJ: Thanks Y/N... I'll look deeper into it, you are excused.

Dang, he woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

 

Namjoon's POV

"Please send counselour Kim to my office" I spoke through the intercom.

Jin: You asked me to come?

Gosh he's so gorgeous. His big brown eyes and his parted plump lips gave away his amazement.

Nj: I did.

I replied with a wide smile on my face. I know he likes my dimples. I may exaggerate showing them off... Ah... I can't just act natural around him, he makes me so nervous.

Jin: What's wrong?

Nj: I am a bit troubled and I just need some company. Coffee?

Jin: Sure.

Nj: I don't wanna talk about it. Just stay with me and make me forget about it.

Jin: Sweethe-... Namjoon. Running away from your problems is not a sollution.

NJ: Can't we just enjoy this moment together? I really missed you.

Jin: I missed you too...

He tried to hide his face. I love it when he gets shy...

 

I put the coffee cup on the table , while standing behind his seat.

I leaned over, he glanced above, we shared a kiss.

 

Jin: Here?

NJ: Why not?

Jin: People will know...

NJ: Okay, then.

 

I pressed a button on my phone "Cancel all my meetings for today"

 

Jin: Huh?

NJ: Follow me.

 

We got into the car and I drove until I saw the closest, cheapest hotel.

 

*click*

I locked the door.

The room was dirty and you could tell it was only used for sex.

Cigarette burns on the furniture, thick curtains, dusty old lamp.

I'm having all this anger and consuming emotions inside of me, I can't even think straight. (No pun intended)

 

NJ: I wanna fuck you so bad.

Jin: Joonie...

NJ: I want you. I want you to be mine.

 

He looked at me with such fake innocence. He wanted me too. He wanted to be my whore. His eyes can't tell lies.

So I fucked him driven by the fury I've built up.

I used him.

But he loved it too.

 

Part 6

-3rd person POV-

Yoongi sat on the edge of Tae's bed with a fatherly look on his face.

Yoongi: I gave you a dose so you forget about your problems, I didn't want to kill you. You're a weak boy. You could have also put me in a lot of trouble and I'd have you on my conscience.

Yoongi clenched his fist in a jokingly way.

Tae had a faint smile on his face.

Yoongi relaxed his hand and placed on Tae's shoulder.

Yoongi: Jokes aside, I have eyes and ears everywhere, even here. And I know that you defended me. I want to know why.

Tae: I want you to trust me. I want to be on your side.

Yoongi raised his eyebrow and took his hand off Tae's shoulder. The latter noticed the change of mood.

Yoongi: You think with only one act of grace I can trust you and have you on my side?

Tae: Hey...

He readjusted his position, visibly struggling with pain.

Tae: ... I have nothing to lose. If you want to test me in any way, I'm in. I have no one here, you were the only one who treated me like a grown up.

Yoongi looked moved by his words. Tae seemed sincere indeed. But his mind is still weak. Who in his right mind would bury their face into a pack of drugs? He is still susceptible and naive.

Yoongi: If you want to join me...

Tae noded frenetically. His eyes grew big. His body posture became more open.

Yoongi: ... you have to do everything I ask you. If I tell you to jump out of the window, you jump. If I tell you to shut up, you shut up. If I tell you to leave, you leave. You never question my judgement. You surrender your personal life and do everything for Palkon's best interest.

Tae: Palkon?

Yoongi: The cartel.

Tae: Cartel??? How big is it?

Yoongi pushed his palm forward.

Yoongi: You are not allowed to ask questions. When I think you are ready to know everything, you will know everything. Your job is to be like a sponge now. Absorb every word I say, every gesture I make. And learn.

Tae made a firm, short nodding gesture.

They were interrupted by Y/N walking in.

Yoongi patted Tae's hand.

Yoongi: Get well soon.

Y/N watched the scene with skepticism.

 

Y/N's POV

There's something about this guy that rubs me the wrong way.

He was involved in an altercation the first time I saw him, his name got mentioned in the drug scandal, someone else fights his battles. Something is fishy.

Y/N: Hey Taehyung! I just came here to let you know that the prison's counselour would like to have a word with you today. You seem like a good guy, don't let the prison drama suck you in.

Tae: Do I have to go to the counselour? Can I choose not to?

Hm... I guess appearance can be decieving. Everyone here has a maniacal mind. Even people who seem collected and good.

Y/N: Preferrably not.

I showed him a sarcastic smile with the message " I will be watching you closely if you refuse". And he got it.

Tae: Okay , let's go.

The nurse placed him in a wheelchair. I pushed him down the hallways to the therapy room.

 

Tae's POV

Fuck.

Fuck this shit.

 

I am so close to joining a band. Suddenly prison doesn't seem so unglamorous. It feels exciting and thrilling.

And I'm taken to a therapist?

Fuck this, man...

 

Memories of the cage fighting training flash through my mind. I miss that. I miss the adrenaline.

I'm tired of being the son who does everything perfectly.

If I don't make stupid things when I'm young, when will I make them?

I deeply sighed at the sound of the knocking.

Jin: Come in.

Y/N: This is Taehyung. The new inmate.

Jin: Bring him closer. Hi Taehyung.

 

The man sitting at the desk is... handsome.

Wow.

I never dated a man before and I was never interested in men.

But there is something so delicate and feminine in his features that I may reconsider this aspect of my life.

He looked at me with his calm, wet, big brown eyes.

His facial bone structure is flawless.

His body seemed slender and dainty.

What a gorgeous person. Wow.

 

I realised I spent too much analyzing his features so I blinked fast , shook my head and cleared my throat.

Tae: Hello.

Y/N left the office. It's just me and his delightful presence radiating the whole room.

Jin: I want you to be honest. Did you try to harm yourself?

Tae: What? No.

He seemed reliefed.

Jin: Then why did you inhale such big quantity of drugs?

Tae: I just needed a moment to forget everything.

I can open up... it's therapy... right?

Tae: I was always my father's perfect son who did everything he said. When I lost my father..

My voice cracked. I tried to regain my composure.

Tae: I was lonely and desperate. I wanted to be better than my father... To gain more power and more money than him... So I made a mistake. That got me here. Now I am even more lost and lonely. I needed a break. I still haven't dealt with my father's death and now I'm in prison. It's just too much to process.

Jin: I'm glad you trust me enough to open up. I hope you come here every day and talk about what's upsetting you. You seem like a good kid.

Kid? Why so condescending? He's not much older than me.

Jin: I bet everyone tells you that.

Tae: That I seem like a good person? Yea.. to the point where it feels patronizing.

Jin: Don't make a reason to revolt our of this. There's nothing negative about being a good person.

Tae: Yea well, in prison it is. People don't take me seriously.

Jin: Don't let that discourage you.

His fleshy pink lips turned into a kind smile.

He makes me feel so safe.

 

I could hear noises from outside of the office.

Jin stood up and ran outside.

I struggled with my wheelchair to follow him.

This is so...hard... to control.

I used all my strength to reach the cafeteria where a dispute seemed to happen in the middle. Everyone was gathered around the two people involved.

Yoon and Hoseok.

Yoon: You think you rule this prison, huh?

He said.

And.

 

Stabbed Hoseok's chest with a big kitchen knife.

 

He fell on the floor.

Laying unconscious in a puddle of his own blood.

Yoongi fell on his knees, started crying and shaking Hoseok lifeless body.

 

Fuck.

 

Part 7

Yoongi's POV

I want to wake up from this nightmare.

My best friend, my brother, my only family... is gone.

Forever.

 

We've been together all of our lives. We met at the orphanage.

I was a short, shy, weak boy.

He stood up for me.

I promised to him that I'll stay by his side forever and share everything with him.

 

We grew up together.

Snuck out of the institution together.

Stole cellphones, sold them on the streets, stole wallets, got caught and punished together.

We've been through thick and thin together.

 

At 18 we were kicked out of the orphanage.

We didn't have any place to go.

We lived on the streets...

He got really sick...

 

I started selling drugs to get enough money to save him.

After paying for his treatment I was immediately arrested for a week.

They beat me all night long, every night.

Then let me go. Cos I wouldn't say a word.

 

Hoseok's state improved when I visited him.

When he saw me beaten up he swore to protect me ...until the... rest of his... life...

 

I DON'T WANT TO BELIEVE HE IS DEAD!

 

I broke into tears.

 

No no no. I only want to remember the good things.

 

So since I realised that drugs are a profitable business I built a cartel.

A huge one.

I was no longer the pathetic little boy.

I've matured and life's hardships made me stronger and wiser.

 

We could lead a whole clan. Me and Hobi. Together we were indestructible.

The brain and the fist.

 

I looked at my clenched fist.

My hand veins were showing up.

What am I supposed to do without him?

I am the same weak boy from the beginning.

 

He got caught by the police after he assaulted a client who wouldn't pay.

I surrendered too. I promised him I'd share everything with him. Even a cell.

We snuck a phone inside the prison with the help of the corrupt Director, Namjoon.

I could still lead my business from the inside.

And we've built an empire here too.

Together.

 

And now...

It's just me.

Alone.

 

I don't care about anything anymore.

The cartel?

Screw it!

Fuck it!

 

Tae: ... hey...

The fragile boy in the wheelchair came to my bunk.

Tae: I know it's a bad moment... but... do you think I could move into the bunk with you? I know you may be targeted now and... you need someone to protect you.

I could feel the anger taking over me.

Yoongi: WHO, YOU? How could you POSSIBLY help me??? You're stuck into a wheelchair! You want to protect me??? Go fuck yourself! Get out of my face! NOW!

He didn't seem fazed by my words, instead he remained calm.

Tae: Just give me a chance.

Yoongi: NO ONE WILL EVER REPLACE HOBI! Don't you DARE try substitute him. You are nothing, NOTHING!

Tae: I don't want to replace him. I'm just worried for you. I am alone just like you.

Yoongi: Okay. But don't bother me.

His face was glowing up. He was so happy.

Tae: I'm going to take care of this.

 

Tae's POV

I went to counselour Jin's office.

He seemed pleasantly surprised to see me.

I wonder if it's because no one ever comes to his office ... or ... he is indeed happy to see me.

Jin: I'm so happy to see you, Tae.

 

My soul was ecstatic.

 

Tae: You know about Hoseok's... death.

I said with a knot in my throat.

Jin looked down at his papers trying not to show emotions.

Everyone was shocked.

Nothing like this ever happened in this prison from what I've heard.

Director Kim's career is at stake because of this incident.

 

Jin: I know, yes... what about it?

Tae: I know he was a good friend of Yoongi and he is now sad and alone. Could I move into his cell to keep him company?

Jin: You are really such a good person. Of course you can! I just hope you want this to help him and you don't have other reason?

Tae: Are you... jealous?

He blushed and cleared his throat.

Jin: Excuse me? Jealous?

What a way to ruin my mood. Wow.

Jin: There are rummours he is involved with drugs, nothing was proven, and given your last incident...

Tae: Oh, nonononononono. No. It's not the case.

Jin smirked.

Jin: Why would I be jealous?

I immediately broke the eye contact.

Tae: Sorry, that was a... bad joke?

Jin: Aaaahhh.. hahaha..

He laughed.

I awkwardly smiled back and got out of the therapy room.

 

I found Yoongi sobbing in his bed.

Poor boy.

Tae: I've talked to the counselour and he agreed on me moving here.

Yoongi's facial expression changed from sadness to mockery.

Yoongi: Jin? Namjoon's whore? Hah.

 

The sky fell over me.

What?

Is Jin dating the Director?

What the fuck is going on here?

So many unhealthy connections.

 

Jin...

He must think I'm pathetic.

 

Tae: He and..uh..

Yoongi: Yeah. But I'll cut you if you tell that to anyone. That's the only thing I have against him.

Tae: You're blackmailing the Director?

Yoongi: I'll fucking cut you, no lie.

I rolled my eyes.

Tae: Stop threatening me, I just wanna know the story, I have no intention to expose you.

Yoongi: Yes I'm blackmailing him. It's the only way I can snuck drugs here.

Tae: What if... We give him lots of money...

 

What if we can get him fired so he can't be with Jin anymore?

 

Yoongi: Why?

Tae: Idk.. forget about that.

Yoongi: Don't you dare make a stupid move behind my back. I know. Namjoon's a scumbag. But if he leaves, my whole empire falls.

 

He's right.

 

But there has to be another way to let Jin see how corrupt his lover is.

I'm not hurrying anywhere.

Still have a few years to serve.

 

When the time is right, everything will fall into it's rightful place.

Till then...

 

I'll have the best of both worlds.

 

Part 8

Y/N's POV

Y/N: And he just ... stabbed him... His eyes... were... empty...

Eugene: Babe, that place is so dangerous for you.

Y/N: It is... But. I'll take care of myself.

Eugene: I think you should quit.

I frowned.

Y/N: Uhm... I think I'm hearing things. Quit?

Eugene: Yes. I think you should quit this job. You are a delicate girl. What are you doing in a filthy prison surrounded by dirty criminals?

Y/N: I've worked so hard for so many years. This is my dream. How dare you tell me to quit?

Eugene: Babe, don't start a fight. Think about me. I m sitting home all day worrying about you.

Y/N: About that, if I quit my job, what are we gonna do? You have been "between jobs" for so long. Instead of telling me what to do why don't you go find yourself a job?

Eugene: Ah... sure... throw the blame on me. It's always the same old thing.

Y/N: Yea, it's gotten too old!!!

Eugene: I told you I can't be pushed into a box... I'm a free spirit. I'm exploring my mind and the posibilities...

Y/N: What I hear is " I am fucking lazy and don't want to do anything with my life" . You better change that or we don't have a future together.

Eugene: Is this how it goes? You want to leave me because I don't have A JOB?

Y/N: It seems lately that we have different perspectives, dreams and ambitions and nothing left in common...

I couldn't even look at him. The man with who I've lived for two years seems now an.. obstacle. I thought we'd be together forever but... I've evolved and he just stayed the same.

Eugene: You're always at work. You only talk about work. You've changed.

Y/N: And you didn't. You're the same immature boy.

Eugene: So... this is goodbye?

Y/N: Yes.

Eugene: WOW. Wooooooooow. Wow. I'm speechless.

Y/N: That's not something new. You're so limited.

 

He slapped me.

I kicked him in the nuts and threw his clothes out of the window. He left while cursing me.

 

Fuck off.

I couldn't sleep all night.

I cried.

No matter how much I hated him, I was used to him being there.

But it was the good thing to do.

 

The next day at work I walked in on Jimin and Jungkook making sweet, sweet love.

I rolled my eyes.

Go fuck yourselves. Oh, yeah.. right.. they are.

 

I cringed at the sight and moved on to the next cell.

Liam and Gook playing gambling games.

Yoongi and Tae whispering.

 

I should pay more attention to them. Something is not right. And I'll find out.

 

Jungkook's POV

Ahhhhhhh...

What a sweet release.

I hugged the man I love with all my heart and signed him to lay his head on my chest.

I started whispering.

Jk: I can't wait to get out of here and live a happy life with you.

Jm: Me too, love.

Jk: There's something on my mind... I tried to ignore it but I just can't.

Jm: What is it?

Jk: I have a plan... to escape with you.

Jm: What? Are you insa-

Jk: Just hear me.

 

Namjoon's POV

Aish... These low lives think they can do anything in my prison???

I punched the table.

Yoon got sentenced to life in prison and is getting moved into a maximum security facility.

But the higher ranked managers are blaming me for not stopping this.

Luckily Hoseok doesn't have a family and no one can sue me.

And his cartel people can't do anyting about it cos they don't want to be exposed.

I gotta find a way to put Yoongi in a tight corner.

His words can send me to jail.

So what's the sollution?

 

Do I let him dominate me so he shuts up?

Fuck.

 

My ego has swiped the floors of this putrid prison.

 

Think, Namjoon, what's the next step...

 

Dick's POV

Ah... yeah..

Take it all..

Good boy...

Dick: Look at me.

Uh... fuck yeah...

Look into my eyes while you suck my dick.

Those pretty eyes...

I'm living my best life.

These boys would suck a dick for a chocolate..

 

Jimin's POV

While giving a blowjob to the guardian I waited for him to stop paying attention and I stole the keys from his pocket.

 

Part 9

Y/N's POV

Jo: I told you you wouldn't last in a relationship. This job is eating so much of our lives.

Y/N: Yeah.

Jo: I'm gonna need therapy. Hehe.

Y/N: I'm gonna need therapy too.

Jo: Hm? Are you ok?

Y/N: No.

Jo: You don't want to tell me?

Y/N: Gosh... It's sooooooooo complicated. And wrong.

Jo: Oh...

Y/N: I have a crush on someone I shouldn't have a crush on.

Jo: Oh... Do I know him...?

Y/N: Yes.

I sighed and covered my mouth.

Jo(whispering): Director Namjoon?

I shook my head.

Jo (whispering and frowning): Jin?

I shook my head.

Jo: Y/N... please don't tell me it's an inmate...

 

I covered my face even more and let out and annoyed groan.

 

Tae's POV

Tae: So. What's the status now?

Yoongi: I'm done with it. Done. D.O.N.E.

I rolled my eyes.

Tae: Really! You're just gonna end it here? Do you think about the consequences?

Yoongi: Consequences?

Tae: People are gonna want drugs. They won't be able to get them. They'll start throwing rocks and point fingers. Once you started this you can't just end it. You saw what Eric did when you denied his dose.

Yoongi: Fuck. You're right. I can't think straight. This whole thing...

He sighed.

I patted his back.

Tae: I know. I told you I'd take care of you.

Yoongi: Yes...

Tae: Obviously things will change. Without Hoseok... you have to adjust the business to your favour. I can't physically protect you until I get back on my feet. So we have to be smart about it.

Yoongi: What do you have in mind?

Tae: I was thinking...

 

Jungkook's POV

JK: Let's hide them well before he notices. We can't make any dangerous move. We must wait for a few days until the fuss is over. They'll start looking for the keys everywhere. And I know just the perfect place where to hide them.

JM: Ok, good, I trust you.

JK: I'm sorry you had to go through that...

JM: No problem. I did it for us.

JK: Let's go bury them in the backyard.

 

The alarm went off.

Fuuuck.

 

Everyone laid on the floor.

The keys are in my pocket.

I'm fucked.

 

I pulled them out and slid them on the floor, under our bed.

I'll come up with something.

Fuck!

 

NJ: Everyone lay on the ground. No one moves!

 

All the guardians checked our pockets and our rooms.

Jo: Well, well. Look what we have here.

She dangled the keys she found under the bed.

I saw on Dick's face that he started panicking. 

Okay. 

I have an idea.

 

NJ pulled the keys out of Jo's hands.

NJ: Explain this.

Jimin started crying.

JK: There is an explanation for this, but we must speak privately about it.

NJ: Really?

He laughed.

NJ: Speak privately??

I didn't break my character. Didn't let any emotion show on my face.

JK: Yes. Please.

 

All three of us went into the Director's office.

NJ: SPEAK!

JK: Officer Richard is sexually abusing the inmates.

His eyes narrowed.

NJ: Hm?

JK: He was in our cell last night and took Jimin away. His keys must have fell. I didn't see them.

NJ: Is that true?

He looked at Jimin who couldn't stop crying.

He sniffed and nodded.

The director punched his desk.

 

Jimin flinched.

I have to stay strong for him. For us.

 

Nj: Where did this happen?

Jm: In the guardians' locker. But he pulled me forcefully out of my bed. It is then when his keys must have slipped out of his pocket. I tried to fight back...but I couldn't ... he was stronger than me..

NJ: And you?

Jk: I was taking a shower. When I got back Jimin wasn't there anymore and I looked for him everywhere. I fond him on the bathroom floor crying a while after.

NJ : Do you have any proof?

Jm: I... I don't know for sure...

Nj sighed disgusted.

NJ: Where did he ... ejaculate?

I want to cover my ears. I don't want to know where that son of a bitch ejac-

 

JM: In my mouth. But I spat everything into a napkin.

 

Oh my god, I'm getting sick.

Jimin took out a crumpled napkin from his pocket.

You are a genius.

I love you.

Jimin looked at me proudly.

The director took the napkin with the very tips of his fingers and placed it inside a bag.

 

NJ: We're gonna run some tests. If what you said is true he's going to the jail for a long time. If your story doesn't match, you're gonna be sent to different prisons.

 

Holy shit.

 

Tae's POV

We all stood up from the floor.

Tae: Do you think they stole the key?

Yoongi: I know they did. I saw the taller one throwing the keys. I hope they have a plan B and don't get sent to the SHU. That's the worst. And they're not bad guys.

Tae: Have you been there?

Yoongi: Only for a day. Then I threatened Namjoon and he let me out.

Tae: How is it in there?

Yoongi: There's no window. Only a bright neon. A bed and a toilet. You never know whether it's day or night. The food gets delivered under the door. You're treated like a caged animal. Even worse. You can lose your mind there. Many did.

I shivered.

Tae: That sounds awful. We must avoid that at all costs. So what do you say about my plan?

Yoongi: Could work. But our only obstacle is that fucking guardian.

Tae: Hm?

Yoongi: The new girl, Y/N. She's a pain in the ass. I think she's suspecting something and she's a new officer. You know. She wants justice, thinks she can't be corrupted, bla bla bla.

He said everything while rolling his eyes.

Yoongi: Everyone has a price and a weak spot. Shh!

 

Y/N came to inspect the cells.

She smiled when she saw me and she put her hair behind her ear. If I didn't know better I'd say she's flirting.

Y/N: Everything alright boys? Did you hear anything last night? Did you see officer Richard in the cells zone?

I shrugged.

Tae: No.

Yoongi just ignored her.

Y/N changed her tone while talking to Yoongi.

Y/N: INMATE! I asked something.

Yoongi: I slept like a baby.

Y/N: Alright... Thanks for cooperating. Bye, Tae.

She smiled again.

 

Yoongi: Bingo!

Tae: Hm?

Yoongi: Found her weakspot.

 

Part 10

Y/N's POV

I pretended to leave, but I actually hid behind the corner.

Something didn't seem right.

It wouldn't surprise me if Yoongi was involved in that Eric incident. And considering he made Hoseok fight all his battles, which led to his death, I can easily assume he is trying to get Tae on his side.

Tae is here because he made a stupid mistake, he is not a maniac and he had no previous criminal record. He comes from a well respected family and he's obviously different from all the people here.

It would pain me if Yoongi would try to manipulate him and use him.

Tae: Weak spot?

Yoongi: Yea, she totally likes you.

Tae: She does?

Yoongi: Yes, and we're gonna use this in our favour.

Tae: What do you mean?

Yoongi: You are going to keep her distracted. Flirt with her, act like you are into her.

 

Oh. My. God.

How can he...

 

Tae: Sorry Yoongi, we will find another way to distract her. I can't pretend to like someone.

Yoongi just made a disapproving sound.

 

I just froze.

I didn't know how to feel.

 

I was sad that Tae doesn't look at me the way I look at him, but mostly I was shocked and angry because Yoongi would be so cruel. I can't believe it.

He really is the worst person.

Leaving his best friend die for him, luring an innocent boy into his mischievious plans... and dragging me into his games. What do I have to do with all of this?

 

I was suddenly brought back to reality by Jo who went past me, pulled my hand and started dragging me.

Jo: Let's go eat lunch, what's wrong with you, you look petrified?

She pulled me into the direction of Yoongi and Tae's cell, who looked towards me realising I've heard everything and my face confirmed their suspicions.

 

When we reached the cafeteria, Jo grabbed my shoulders and pushed me on a chair.

Jo: Spill the tea, what happened?

Y/N: I honestly don't want to talk about it. It's really stupid.

Jo: Really? How can you do this to me? Finally something spicy happens in this prison and you don't want to tell me?

Y/N: It's just that... I knew Yoongi was a nasty person, just not thaaat nasty.

Her eyes grew bigger and the words "tell me everything" were written all over her face.

I inhaled and told her everything in one breath.

Y/N: You remember I told you I have a crush. It was Tae. Seems like I involuntarily flirted with him and Yoongi got it so he tried to convince Tae to flirt back with me so he can distract me from his evil plans.

Her emotions went from "aww" to "eww".

Y/N: But then Tae said he can't do it because he doesn't like me.

Jo: Oooohhh...

Y/N: Yeeeaah... now I feel stupid. And hurt. And played. And I HATE this Yoongi guy.

Jo: I resonate with you, I don't like him either. Especially since he let his friend die for him.

Y/N: Riiight?

Jo: Right! But... what evil plan?

Y/N: I don't know. They were whispering before I got there.

Jo: We gotta get to the bottom of this.

 

 

Jin's POV

Jin: Hey.

Nj: Heeey.

He smiled and got up to hug me.

I burried my face in his neck. How can he make me love him so much?

Nj: What's up?

Jin: I had this paper..

I pretended to check my folder.

Jin: ... ah.. I just missed you, there's no paper.

Nj: I missed you too. You don't need a reason to come here, babe!

Jin: It's just that.. you've been so busy lately, you haven't come to my place in a while..

Nj: I know... and I am sorry. Hoseok's death, Eric's drug trafficking, Richard's said abuse... they all weigh on my head. But I don't want you to feel neglected. Let me take you on a date tonight, ok?

My heart started beating fast and my palms started sweating. I love this man so much. He always knows how to make me happy.

Jin: Really? I would love that!

Nj: I can't wait for tonight. Then we could go to your place and...

 

He smirked and grabbed my waist.

I let my head down and he pulled me closer to him.

We were separated by a knock on the door.

 

I freed myself from Namjoon's hug and took a few steps further from him.

A man in a very expensive suit entered the office.

 

Nj: Director Park. So nice to see you.

We shook hands.

He sighed.

Mr. Park: There's no easy way to say this, Namjoon, but you are under arrest.

 

I feel like I could faint.

What? What is going on?

I looked at Namjoon and I could clearly see that he knew what it was about and he didn't want me to know about it.

 

Nj: Can you wait a second, please?

Mr. Park nodded.

NJ: I am so sorry. I will explain everything. But now, please get out of the office.

I shook my head.

Jin: No, I want to know.

Mr Park: I think Jin should stay. I have something to tell him too.

 

The despair on his face. My heartache.

 

Mr. Park: Multiple things were brought to our attention. The main reason would be the access of an inmate to the kitchen knives that resulted in the death of Jung Hoseok. But there are other proofs of you being corrupted. A source informed me that you let someone in this prison run a drug traficking business because he was blackmailing you. We don't know who that person is, but we are going to investigate this deeper. Not to mention some bribing cases I've heard about. Namjoon... You should have known better. As for you, Jin, you will be promoted to Director of human activities, replacing Namjoon.

 

The whole world fell into pieces at my feet.

How could he do this?

I never thought he would do something unethical. I thought he was immaculate.

But he just kept his mouth shut. He didn't deny any accusation.

 

Mr. Park: I'm gonna have to cuff you. Jin, you will be called by my assistant.

I watched Namjoon being cuffed and leaving with Mr. Park.

 

He looked back seeking my forgiveness.

I looked away with tears in my eyes.

 

Part 11

Jin's POV

 

It's been a week since I didn't hear from Namjoon.

I'm sitting at his desk fidgeting his pen.

I placed his photo facing down, because I can't stand to see it anymore.

How could he betray me like this?

Why would he do all these things behind my back?

We were supposed to be honest with each other... I told him everything... Even when...

 

Jin: Come in!

The door opened and a fluffy head appeared behind it.

This boy's aura could light up the whole prison, hehe.

Jin: Welcome, Tae, what happened?

Tae: I know it's not the right moment to bother you... but... I really enjoyed the therapy sessions with you and I really don't like the new counselour, would it be a problem if I would visit you from time to time?

Jin: I will make an exception for you.

His smile...

Jin: So what do you want to talk about?

Tae: So there is someone I like...

Surprisingly, the area in my brain connected to jealousy lit up.

Tae: And uh... How to... Uh... It's someone very different from the people I used to like...

Jin: And what's wrong with that?

Tae: No no no, nothing is "wrong" . It's just new for me. I've never been attracted to gu...to guys.

Jin: It shouldn't be scary to explore your sexu.. your taste. As long as you don't hurt anyone by making impulsive decisions and then get confused and take everything you said back, you should continue your self discovery journey.

Tae: I also think the person I like is in a weird place right now and the last thing they wanna hear is me confessing my crush.

He fluffed his hair some more and smiled shily while looking away.

Jin: Whoever he is, I'm sure he is going to be flattered.

Tae: Really? You think so?

Jin: I'm sure of it.

Tae: There's another problem... He is not an inmate. So... yeah... This is going to be one bumpy ride.

Jin: Do you want to tell me who he is?

He frowned, blushed and looked away in the same time. He looks so cute when he gets flustered.

Tae: No, no, no.

He streched his arms all the way forward. I gigled.

Jin: Okay then. Well whenever you want to tell me, I will be here.

Tae: So can I come to you when I need counseling?

Jin: Absolutely.

Tae: Thank you so much!

 

*2 days later*

*knock knock*

Jin: Yes, Tae, come in! Have a seat.

I swear, since I've been promoted, I miss the therapy sessions so much, having Tae here is like a breath of fresh air.

Tae: How are you, director?

Jin: Aww.. please.. call me Dr. Kim. I'd rather be a therapist than a director.

Tae: Oh... but you have so much power now, you should be happy.

Jin: I should... it's just... I feel bad for Mr. Kim Namjoon. He's going through this trial and.. I haven't heard anything from him...

Is he smiling?

Jin:.. and I also miss my small office. Anyway, what happened?

Tae: Nothing happened, I think I am prepared to tell my crush I like him.

Jin: Oh, that's a big step. Good job!

Tae: But I don't know how to do it.

Jin: Just do it from the heart. Say what you think without beating around the bush. Honesty is really important.

Can you hear that, Namjoon?

Tae: Ok. Ok! I will do it!

Jin: Good luck!

 

I have to admit, something in my heart hurt a little bit when I saw him getting out that door so happy to confess his love to a lucky guy.

Half an hour later, he came back.

He looked rather worried than happy. And I felt happy, but pretended to be worried.

 

Jin: So? How did it go?

Tae: I'm almost done. I just want you to have this.

He gave me a note.

I started unfolding the paper as he left my office without a word.

 

"It's you..."

 

*3 days later*

A few days went by and Tae never visited me since he gave me the note.

A few days went by and Namjoon couldn't even give me a call.

I feel so confused and desperate.

It's like... I don't want to throw away what I have with Namjoon for Tae. But. Is me and Namjoon still a thing? And Tae's cuteness makes me feel so guilty. Ugh..

I throw away Namjoon's picture from the desk, hitting it to the wall, causing the glass to break.

It was then when my phone started to ring.

Namjoon.

I immediately grab my phone with shaking hands as if nothing ever happened between us.

Jin: Hey...

NJ: Hey...

Jin & Nj: So..

Jin: .. ok you go on.

Nj: I just wanna say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you.

He paused, waiting for me to say something, but I didn't know what to say.

Nj: ... anyway... Things don't look bright on my side. I might go to jail. So. I just wanted to have a chance to apologise.

My tears started falling. How did it end up like this...?

Jin: Why did you do it, Namjoon, why?

Nj: May sound weird, but I did it for us.

Jin: For us??? How the hell? Didn't I have the right to know?

Nj: I AM SORRY, OK? You'll never understand! I did it for us..

Jin: There's no more us.

 

And I hung up,

just like that.

I let all these months of hapiness go away,

just like that.

 

A shy knock on the door and I wiped my eyes.

Jin: Come in.

Tae: Hello.. is this a bad moment?

Jin: No, it's ok, come here.

Tae: So... I did what you said. I confessed my love. And now I feel like crap because he never replied.

 

I got up from my desk and grabbed Tae's waist.

 

I pressed my mouth on his,

just like that.

We closed our eyes and enjoyed the calm valse of our lips and tongues,

just like that.

 

I broke the kiss to gasp for air. Tae looked into my eyes with a really intense look and took the lead.

He pushed me against the desk and tangled his fingers through my hair, pulling me in for another passionate kiss.

This electric feel at the tip of my tongue, this tremor inside my chest, this numbness of my feet are things I've never experienced.

Tae pulled away, leaving me longing.

 

Tae: It's you

Jin: It's me and you.

 

Part 12

Jimin's POV

Since Yoon was moved to a max security prison for murder with a kitchen knife, the spot for the chef was free so I decided to apply. It was always a hobby of mine and this is my chance to cook for my Kookie.

JK: What's on the menu today?

JM: Tomato soup.

We both made weird faces.

JM: But I'll sneak you some cake, shhh.

JK: Kiss me.

Whenever he smiled I felt like I can go through anything.

Just the thought that I have to spend more years in prison than him makes me want to cry and never leave my bed. But when he smiles like that, I only think about the present. I just want to enjoy the moment.

 

JM: I don't wanna get uuuuuup. I want to stay with you!!!

JK: I do too, but also cake.

 

I frowned and he hugged me, pulled me closer and tickled me.

I started giggling.

 

JM: Alright, alright, I'm going, stop, haha!

He kissed me and spanked my butt as I left to the kitchen.

 

I knocked on the kitchen door.

No one answered.

I knocked again.

Someone opened the door with dumbfounded expression on his face.

 

Liam: YOU are the new chef? Haahhaahahahaaha! Hey, Bong, look who's the new chef.

 

They all started laughing at me.

What's wrong?

Liam pretended to look behind me.

 

Liam: Are you alone? I thought you two were basically glued together. Or did you guys fight?

JM: Stop talking in a baby voice, and no, we didn't fight, what's your fucking problem?

 

He put his hand on my cheeks and squeezed them hard.

 

Liam: Don't you dare speak to me like that, angel face. You know what happens to baby boys who don't behave?

The other guys looked at me and grabbed their dicks while laughing menacingly and mockingly.

Alright, we're off to a rocky start.

I grabbed his hand and pulled it off my face.

 

JM: You think I'm scared of you?

 

Lowkey I am. Look at them. And knowing their past, I got goosebumps.

Liam got close to me and whispered into my ear.

 

Liam: If you want to be my bitch, I'll protect you from the others, just say it.

I let my head down.

JM: I'm not here for this, I'm here to be a chef and cook for my boyfriend.

Liam: How cute... If you're that nice, you can suck my dick too.

JM: I'm gonna-

Liam: You're gonna fucking shut the fuck up and do what I fucking say. If you say a word, you and your sweet boyfriend will be an old story.

I gulped.

JM: You wouldn't dare.

He smirked.

Liam: I wouldn't dare??? Why? Hahaha. What are you gonna do? Cry?

I decided to leave the kitchen and give up.

Liam shouted after me.

Liam: You can run. But you can't hide!

 

I went back to the cell.

Jk was listening to music on a casette player with his eyes closed, tapping his feet to the rythm of the song.

He opened his eyes and tilted his head when he saw me.

 

JK: What happened?

I was struggling really hard not to cry and fake a smile. But his words echoed in my head.

There's no way I would tell JK what happened.

Those guys are capable of anything.

I can keep my mouth shut. I can keep my mouth shut. I can keep my mouth shut. I can keep my mouth shut.

 

JK's POV

Jimin was clearly hiding his tears. Something definitely happened and he's going to tell me.

I grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

JK: Tell me, now!

He turned his head to the side while tears escaped his eyes.

JM: Nothing happened, please don't insist.

JK: Park Jimin. I am going to run to the kitchen and ask what happened if you don't tell me.

JM: No, don't!

JK: Then tell me!

JM: I don't want to work in the kitchen anymore.

JK: What happened???

JM: They mocked me and threatened me.

JK: Who??!!

I looked at him. He was fighting his will. He wanted to tell me but he was too scared.

I shook him again.

JK: WHO?

JM: Liam.

 

Between the moment when he said Liam's name and the moment when my fist was burried into Liam's face I have no memories.

Everyone grabbed my clothes and tried to pull me from Liam, but my adrenaline rush made me 10 times stronger.

 

Without realising what's going on around me, I threw fists at everybody.

 

Until I realised I hit one of the guardians.

Jo wiped her mouth and the sight of blood on her hand made her smirk.

 

Jo: I've been dying to send someone to the SHU.

 

Yoongi's POV

YG: This is pretty shitty, man. Since Namjoon was fired, I've been so paranoid about getting caught.

Tae: Yea, me too.

YG: You've been to Jin's office, is he suspecting anything?

Tae: Not yet, he hasn't really adjusted. It's gonna be bad when he starts getting updated, but don't worry. I have lots of money.

YG: You think he'd accept your money? I don't know, man, he's been in this jail for many years and I've never seen or heard he did anything against the law.

Tae: Yea, everyone has a price.

YG: I sure hope so. Maybe there's still a chance Namjoon will come back.

I raise my eyes and I see Y/N eavesdropping. What's her problem? She is the first and only guardian I hate. I don't know what's about her that rubs me the wrong way. She's so arrogant and nosy.

She thinks I don't see her standing there, pretending she's not paying attention to what me and Tae are talking.

Tsch.

All of a sudden, the quiet before the storm. Everyone stopped talking. Y/N's eyes grew big. What's going on?

I press myself against the cold bars and look towards the entrance.

A new inmate is walking cuffed, slowly, guarded by two officers.

Kim Namjoon himself.

 

Part 13

Tae's pov

Yg: No, everything is complicated now... We just need to wait. Namjoon is here, Jungkook is in the SHU, Seokjin is overwhelmed. There's too much going on. We can't do shit.

I didn't know he was such a whiny bitch, just grow a pair for fuck's sake.

Tae: I said I can handle it. Just let me do it.

He looked at me in disbelief. Why doesn't anyone trust me? I am not just a kid.

I went to Jin's office and sticked my head through the door.

Tae: Bad timing?

The smile developing and the frown disolving on his face told me it was never a bad timing.

Why do I feel the need to do anything in the world just to see his smile?

Sj: Ah, no, come in, why would it be bad timing?

Tae: You know...

Sj: You mean that liar? Haha. He is part of the past. Don't worry, it doesn't affect me.

Tae: Could I be the reason for that?

Why did I say that???

Sj: Yes, you are the reason. Wasn't it obvious?

Tae: So you trust me?

Sj: Of course... Shouldn't I? Why are you asking?

Tae: If you found out something bad about me would you believe me if I said I did it for us?

He frowned again.

Sj: Well, because you told me now, and not when I already found out, I guess it must be true, right?

Tae: Right. I want to do anything I can for us to be happy.

Sj: I want that too. I thought you would be scared because it's all happening so fast, now I am so relieved.

Tae: Jin, I don't know why I care so much about you, but I promise everything I may do it's for us and I don't want you to worry about me or try to do anything to protect me. Just close your eyes and pretend nothing is happening. 

Sj: Now I'm starting to worry. What evil plan do you have?

Tae: Nothing.. I mean nothing to worry about. I purple you.

SJ: Haha what?

Tae: Haha. Just a clue. I'll leave you alone to think about it.

 

I got out of the office and facepalmed myself. We barely know each other and I'm already head over heels.... stupid.

 

Tae: Hey, what are you doing here?

NJ: Get out of the way.

 

He pushed me aside and slammed the door to Jin's office. He looked at me like I should just let him handle it.

 

NJ's POV

 

This punk...

NJ: Get out of the way!

 

I need to see SeokJin even if it's the last thing I do.

 

NJ: Babe! *panting*

 

SJ: Babe?

 

No, Jin, don't show me disgust, please...

 

NJ: It's not what you think!!

SJ: Do I look like I care?

NJ: Why don't you just listen to me? Will you forget all the good times? Because of a lie I had to say for us?

SJ: What good times.

 

Something inside of me died.

 

SJ: You mean the time you used me because I was the only interesting thing in your boring life? Remember last time when you took me to a dirty cheap hotel and angrily fucked me? Namjoon, you try to beat me at my own game? I understand your simple mind too well. I was your escape, not your love. I was your release, not your happiness. I have no interest to be used anymore.

NJ: Ahh.. I understand. I could only afford a dirty cheap hotel room and your new boyfriend affords a hotel. He is just a boy who lived off his father's money, he is not a man. You need a man, Jin!

 

*ouch*

 

NJ: *rubbing my cheek* Why did you slap me?

 

SJ: Mind your own business and don't you dare touch a hair on his head!

NJ: I wasn't planning to, but that seems like a good idea now.

 

I stormed out of the office towards my cell where I was sleeping alone.

I gotta make a plan.

 

Yoongi's POV

YG: What did you do? 

Tae: I invested in our business.

 

I sat up in the bed.

 

YG: Really? You could bribe Jin?

Tae: Yes *thumbsup*

YG: How much did he want?

Tae: Lots of money, but don't think about it. Leave it to me.

YG: Sweet, man!

 

Part 14

Nj's POV

I finally have a plan, but I need to wait for the right moment.

JK's POV

I'm going crazy alone in this empty room, what is Jimin doing?

Jimin's POV

I'm going crazy alone in this empty cell, what is Jungkook doing?

Jin's POV

I'm starting to fall in love with Tae... is it wrong?

Yoongi's POV

The business is going really well. I'm starting to trust Tae a lot more.

Tae's POV

The business is going better than I expected. Yoongi doesn't suspect anything.

 

Y/N's POV

Jo: So it was Tae, huh?

Y/N: Hahaaa... yyyeah. Well, I was going through a breakup, I don't know what was in my mind!

Jo: Understandable, well, he is really cute.

Y/N: Yeah, he is.

I said stirring in my coffee.

Y/N: Anyway, I decided to be single for a long time and just focus on myself. No stupid crushes, no nothing!

I drank the last sip of coffee like a shot.

Jo: Hey, Y/N, take it easy. Haha. You need to loosen up.

Y/N: No way. You know too well that there's a drug dealing business here and I wanna find out who's running it. Can you imagine, we could get a promotion.

Jo: This actually is a pretty good idea, I could use some adrenaline.

Y/N: Do you have a lead?

Jo: Maybe Yoongi?

Y/N: Ugh I hate that guy.

Jo: Why hahaha. In my eyes they're all equally nasty.

Y/N: Yeah, but there's something about him that just rubs me the wrong way. He's so. Selfish. He let his best friend die for him. He has no heart. It just beats to keep him alive, but is incapable of feelings.

Jo: They all are, don't waste your time hating him. Your face got red.

I touched my warm face and let out an annoyed "UGH".

Y/N: Okay, let's inspect a few places. Where could they hide the drugs?

We scanned the typical places where one could hide something. Brick walls, bathrooms, kitchen, yard...

Nothing.

Not even a single clue.

This is going to be harder than expected.

We need a solid proof, not just our beliefs.

While wiping the sweat off my forehead I could hear something from around the corner.

"From now on, you only talk to me"

I'd recognised that voice anytime. I raised my index finger, trying to catch Jo's attention. But she was so oblivious and didn't get my signal, alas scarying the people I was analyzing.

Jo: You know what we shou..

Y/N: Shh!!

Jo: Wh...

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm down.

Before I could see who was there, the steps were aready getting further away.

Y/N: YOU AND YOUR BIG MOUTH AISH

Jo: What?

Y/N : You blew away our cover. But... that was definitely Tae...

I looked away for a dramatic effect.

Y/N: Selling drugs.

She gasped.

Y/N: Shut your mouth, you'll catch a fly.

Jo: Well what do we do now?

Y/N: We'll just focus on him.

 

Part 15

Yg's POV

Tae: Don't even worry about it. Let me handle everything. Rest, read, write, do the boring grandpa things you like.

I understand his concern, I haven't been myself since Hobi died. But it's starting to get suspicious. He's been meeting with all the clients instead of me.

YG: Thanks for taking care of me, but I really am ok, let me help you.

He chuckled ironically.

Tae: I said I'll handle it.

YG: Yah, what do you think you're doing with my business?

Tae: Your business?

I raised and eyebrow and crossed my arms.

YG: I see. You wanna take over, huh.

Tae: I already took over, silly. You have no connections, no power, nothing.

YG: Enjoy it while it lasts. You have no experience in this. Be my guest, let's see what happens when you end your supplies.

I winked.

I guess he didn't think of that yet.

YG: Amateur.

I laughed as I laid back in my bed and closed my eyes.

Tae: Thank you for worrying about me.

I only opened one eye.

YG: Do I seem worried? I mean, bravo, the novice takes over a huge business. The good guy gone bad. You deserve an award. Just move out of this cell. I heard Namjoon is currently alone, you'd look so great together.

He was fuming, but keeping a calm mask. At this point, I don't even care about the business, he can have it. I just wanna do my time and handle the real business outside. This was just a game, a way of passing time, bus as he suggested, reading is a good alternative. I just wanna piss him off and show him who's the boss.

Tae: Very funny.

He said as he left the cell. His shoulder bumped with Namjoon's who apparently came to see me.

Nj: Sup.

YG: Not much. This punk wants to steal my business, otherwise, same old, you?

His eyes twinkled.

NJ: You know, I also have something against him. He stole my boyfriend. Wouldn't you like to ally with me?

YG: Nah, I'm over it.

NJ: Just hear me out.

I yawned.

NJ: We'll help Y/N catch Tae. She will probably get harmed in the process if Tae suspects she's following him, but it doesn't matter as long as he's exposed.

The thought of... someone innocent... getting harmed in this plan made my guts turn.

Yg: I said no.

NJ: It's ok, I'll do it myself. You can rot on your bed.

He stormed out of the cell.

I laid back again in the bed, resting my head on my hands. Soon enough I fell asleep.

Images of Tae hurting Y/N haunted me in my dreams.

Nj's cell

YG: I'll help you, but don't hurt Y/N.

 

Part 16

Jimin's POV

I woke up to the sound of the cell's door screeching. A very dirty, puffy eyed, malnourished Jungkook got inside.

I immediately jumped into his arms.

He was dirty, but he still smelled like him, his eyes were puffy, but they still shined, he was weak, but I'll be strong for him.

Jm: Are you ok?

I asked between kisses.

He nodded faintly.

Jm: Here, rest.

I prepared the bed for him and got in, next to him, holding him in my arms.

JM: I'm never letting you go. Especially when I'm guilty.

JK: Don't be silly, it wasn't your fault.

He fell asleep after saying these words.

I feel like shit.

It was only my mistake.

And I'll never forgive myself for letting him be punished for it.

I have to do something for him.

I went to the public phone and made a call home.

JM: Hey, can you help me with something?

 

 

Nj's POV

NJ: Can I ask what changed your mind?

YG: No.

Nj: Fair enough, I don't even care. So, do you have a better idea?

YG: Well it's your choice, you want him to move in your cell?

NJ: Jin would never agree to this. *deep inhale* What else?

YG: The drug supply is finishing soon, let's wait for a few days to see what he does.

NJ: Alright.

We shook our hands.

 

 

A few days later

Jungkook's POV

JK: Someone visited you?

His pretty cheeks blushed.

JM: Yeah.

JK: Ah, That's cool, you seem really happy, was it your mother?

JM: Yeah.

JK: Ah, I'm happy for you.

I hugged him and gave him a kiss. His full lips smiled on my lips. I love seeing him so happy. He's the only reason I'm sane. I love him with all my heart.

Jm: Sit down.

JK: Ok, what happened?

Jimin sat next to me. He tried to look serious, but the smile cracked through the stern layer.

JM: I couldn't sleep all these nights.

JK: Why, baby ?

JM: I can't get over the fact that you were punished for my wrong. I have to make it up to you somehow.

JK: Please don't do anything stupid.

Before I could continue, he got off the bed and got on his knee.

JM: Jeon Jungkook.

 

I dreamed about this moment all my life.

The moment when I find my soulmate.

The moment when everything works out.

 

JM: You make me the happiest man in the world.

 

The tears started falling.

The racing heart in my chest was beating for him.

My shaking hands were ready to recieve the ring he was holding.

 

JM: You showed me that love is the only thing that matters. Nothing fulfills me more than your love. I want to be with you all my life. Please accept this ring as my promise to be loyal to you all my life, through thick or thin. To always love you and to always wake up by your side.

JK: Yes! I love you so much, Jimin.

JM: I love you too, Jungkookie.

 

Part 17

Yoongi Pov

I tried to convince myself that I just didn't want to involve someone innocent in this, but I can't shake the feeling that there's something more than that.

Time passes, my thoughts got blurry, and a week passed in a blink of an eye.

Y/N and Jo finally caught Tae and threw him into the SHU with the help of Namjoon's and my little clues.

They got their wanted promotion, Namjoon got what he wanted and I... just protected Y/N from getting hurt.

Why?

Maybe because I don't have anything to do so now my thoughts are just wandering.

Always.

Towards her.

Sometimes when I hear steps on the hallway I know exactly when it's her.

And a part of me wants her to walk near me.

Hearing her laugh puts a smile on my face.

 

And when we finally meet eye to eye... she looks away in disgust.

 

I'm not saying I like her, that would just be ridiculous.

I used to hate her guts for being so nosy.

But the way she looked at Tae. Made me want her to look at me in the same way.

My stream of conflicting thoughts was interrupted by a voice I didn't want to hear too soon.

 

NJ: *cough*

I lazily opened my eyes and looked at him.

NJ: Hey so..

He entered the cell and set on my bed.

NJ:... Part 2 of the plan. I was thinki-

YG: Don't count me in.

I said as I closed my eyes back.

NJ: *nervous laugh* Hehe.. what do you mean? Bro, pal...

He awkwardly tried to punch my stomach in a playful way.

NJ: We gotta finish what we started.

YG: Am I not clear?

I said in a harsh tone.

NJ: Am I not clear?

His fake smile disappeared and he got a knife out of his pocket.

I chuckled at his weak impression of a bad guy. He's been living all his life behind a desk, now he thinks he's from the hood.

YG: Be careful not to cut yourself, I laughed.

NJ: Oh no, not you. I know my chances. I may not be in my habitat, but I am not stupid.... Maybe that pretty girl would like a scar on her face.

I pushed my tongue into the inside of my cheek, obviously pissed.

NJ: That's what I thought...

I got up from the bed really quick, grabbing his neck and pushing him against the wall.

YG: You're messing with the wrong person.

In efforts to set himself free, he dropped the knife.

YG: That's what I thought.

His face became extremely red. I let him go. He threw himself on the floor, in all fours, coughing and trying to catch his breath.

He desperately crawled towards the blade and shoved it back into his pocket.

Y/N: What's with all this noise? Inmates?

Y/N appeared immediately into my cell and helped Namjoon to get up. She still had a tad of respect for this pathetic leech of former boss.

I looked at her in hopes of seeing the slightest sympathy, but there it was. That disgusted look.

Y/N: I don't want to see you two together anymore.

And she looked at me again. In disgust.

 

 

Jin's POV

I'm still visiting Tae every day in the basement. He looks so weak and malnourished.

Jin: Why aren't you eating?

He didn't reply.

He just stared at the ground.

Jin: Why aren't you talking to me?

After a long break, he looked at me, eyes filled with tears.

Tae: Get me out of here.

Jin: The paperwork could take a week for me to bring you back into the community. You are considered a threat after-

Tae: No, not up there. Out!

My body went completely stiff after hearing his words. Should I... ?

 

Part 18

Jin’s POV

*Monday*

I put my hand on Tae’s shoulder.

Jin: What’s the plan?

His eyes shine with hope. I am ready to sacrifice everything for this man and I don’t even know why. Love is truly blind.

Tae: There are some people outside that have my back. They are not the most decent human beings, but they always helped me, so if you tell them I sent you, they will treat you nicely. Hah. They owe me their lives. There’s this guy, Carlos, he lives in the suburbia, he can get us fake passports. Then we’re going to need my driver, he is going to get us out of here to my private plane. You have to talk to my pilot.

His eyes wandered around the room, thinking about more details.

Tae: We’re going to need lots of money. My maids know where the safe is, they will take you to it. Hm hm hm…

He tapped his knees.

Tae: Where should we go? Somewhere exotic.. Maybe -

Jin: It doesn’t matter, let’s just get out of here, babe. I need you.

I said, caressing his cheek.

Jin: I will do all the things you asked. But you will need to stay here all this time so there is no suspicion and you can be protected from the lunatic of Namjoon.

Tae: I don’t mind waiting here, my love.

I took out a stack of magazines from under my suit.

Jin: I couldn’t get you something else for you to kill your time. Hang in here and be healthy, please eat.

I pushed the tray closer to him.

Here’s that precious smile.

I kissed him goodbye, ready to follow his plan.

 

*Tuesday*

I drove my car into the ghetto. Everybody, men, women, kid, they all stared at me strangely.

I looked again at my palm, reading the address Tae wrote with the pen.

I got out of the car, sighed deeply and arranged my clothes. On second thought, I loosened up my tie and buttons.

Loud music, kids crying, a woman yelling at the kids and a man yelling at the woman could be heard behind the cracked open door.

I knocked and a very careless looking woman, wearing a short skirt opened the door.

Woman: Who the fuck are you?

Jin: I’m looking for Carlos.

Woman: Carlos is not home.

Behind her, a very muscular man with bald head and tattoos opened the door even further and smacked her ass.

Carlos: Quién es él?

Woman: Policía.

I waved my hands trying to clear the misunderstanding.

Jin: No, no. I am here sent by Taehyung.

Carlos’ face brightened up and he shook my hand.

Carlos: Taehyungie, my friend! Why didn’t you say so?

He invited me into the house. We sat at the kitchen table while his wife made us coffee.

Carlos: I didn’t hear from him since he got into jail. He used to bring me clients, now look.

He stood up and opened his fridge to show me it is empty.

Carlos: Kids are hungry, cry cry cy.

He said, covering his ears to compensate his lack of adjectives knowledge with body language.

I raised my eyebrows in sympathy.

Jin: Listen, if you help us, you will drown in money.

I got his attention, his upper body turned slightly in my direction, his arms were open, ready for suggestions.

Jin: I am the director of the prison where Tae is closed. I want to help him escape and I want to run with him.

He crossed his arms and frowned, one second before turning into a huge laugh that made his face red and eyes teary.

Carlos: U want me to make deal with policía?

Jin: You are my only chance.

Carlos: Oke, you have papers in one week.

He became serious and he shook my hand.

I pulled out my wallet and gave him some money, so he knows I am serious.

He looked at the bills and analyzed them.

Carlos: Okay. What’s your name?

Jin: SeokJin.

He looked at me.

Carlos: No, you look more like a Young-Jae.

He chuckled.

I chuckled too and shook his hand.

I then drove to Tae’s house to talk to his driver and take some money.

I pulled up in front of a huge mansion. It was already dark outside, so the building was lit up by numerous lights, making it look majestic.

My eyes grew big at this sight. Thinking about Tae reading magazines in his cold, isolated room made me even more eager to get him out of there and help him go back to his old luxurious life.

I rearranged my buttons and tie, cleared my voice and rang the doorbell.

An old man, most probably the butler, judging by his clothes, opened the door.

Jin: Hello, I am Kim SeokJin, I came here on behalf of Kim Taehuyng.

This was the first time I said both of our full names together and maybe the last time before we change our identities.

He invited me inside.

Jin: Mr. Kim asked me to give this to you.

I pulled out the letter from my pocket.

He bowed and invited me into the dining room where there was a huge, empty table with many chairs. We sat in silence as he read the letter.

A tear rolled down his cheek as he folded the paper back.

Butler: I have served the Kim family for over 20 years. I have watched little Tae grow up into the man he is. I have never seen him in love and I would love to help you two. It would be an honor.

With this he signed me to wait for him.

Butler: I will talk to the driver and the maids, please wait here.

After not more than 10 minutes he came back with a suitcase full of money.

Butler: Take this. Let me know if you need anything else. Me and the other staff will wait for his orders. Please take care of him, he doesn’t eat when he is sad.

His kind face made me feel thankful. I put my hand over his and bowed.

Jin: Thank you. 

All that was left was to wait for the passport and choose a location. Then we can be free.

Me and him. On a tropical island. Carefree. Far away from this dark reality.

*Wednesday*

I woke up to the sound of my alarm who interrupted my sweet dreams.

Almost crawling to the prison. 

I sneaked again into the solitary area.

Jin: It’s all settled.

Tae cried tears of joy as he jumped into my arms, then he pulled out cautiously.

Tae: You are not gonna change your mind in the last second, are you?

Jin: No, I promise.

Tae: So when are we leaving?

Jin: One week. Seven days. You can do it, babe. And please don’t forget to eat, I said, looking at yesterday’s tray of food that was still untouched.

Tae: Uhum! I promise.

He grinned at me.

Tae: One week.

He stretched his pinky towards me.

I wrapped mine around his.

Jin: One week.

*One week later*

I went to Tae’s solitary room and gave him a watch.

Jin: At 21:00, I will come after you.

He sealed the deal with a kiss and took the watch. I left the room silently and went to my office to do the last minute preparation. The passports and phone were in my pocket, the suitcase of money under the desk.

I had 10 minutes to wast-

NJ: Am I interrupting something?

He said as he locked the door behind him.

I stood from my chair, but he pulled out a knife.

I sat back down.

NJ: Oh, you think I didn’t know? I may have lost my position, but not my people. I know everything that happens in the prison.

Jin: You don’t want to do this, Namjoon, this can’t end well for you. And you know it. Please be smarter than this.

NJ: Why did you choose him over me? I heard you are going to his room everyday and you cry together. Is this what you want? Because I can make you cry. Just say it.

He said, swinging the knife between his fingers.

NJ: You stay here and be quiet, or your sweet lover gets it.

My hands were tied behind my hands, metaphorically. The people were instructed to leave if anything would happen and we would not be there by 21:05.

But if Tae sees I’m not going after him, he will think I changed my mind.

Jin: What do you want, Namjoon?

I asked while sighing, obviously tired of his game.

Jin: Why don't you get it? You’re so childish.

I rolled my eyes.

Nj: I want you. And I will prove to you that you should choose me. Unless you are stubborn and I will make sure that I am your only option.

He said swinging the knife again.

Jin: You wouldn’t hurt him.

Namjoon: Okay. Test me.

He looked at the clock on my wall.

21:14

He sent a flying kiss. And got out of my office.

The SHU area gets filled with officers.

It would be impossible to get unnoticed if I were to visit Tae to explain. What reason would i have to visit him at this time…

I definitely would not want to get this kind of attention over us. Not now. In this crucial moment.

I will explain everything tomorrow.

 

Part 19

Yoongi's pov

*Tuesday*

Namjoon came into my cell again. I didn't want to help him, but he threatened to hurt Y/N and I can't let him do it.

Because he was her former boss, she still treats him differently than the other inmates.

And he has been getting under her skin, taking long walks in the yard, exchanging long talks.

This was just his way of showing me how he can manipulate her into taking her far from my sight, where anything could happen.

YG: What do you want?

NJ: I heard that Jin and Tae want to run away. You have to help me stop them.

YG: How?

NJ: Spy on them, find out when they are leaving and before they leave, help me get to his office so I can trap him.

YG: What if I don't?

NJ: You already know. Your beloved Y/N's face will be all messed up. Or even...

He pulled the knife out and stabbed the air, then he laughed like a maniac.

YG: What does she have to do with anything?

NJ: Nothing.

He shrugged and put the knife back in the pocket.

NJ: I am here because of you and you are going down with me. And if hurting her is the only way I can control you, so be it. Why do you like her anyway?

I frowned.

He looked around the room, his eyes setting on a point, looking back into that side of the brain responsible for decieving and made up stories.

NJ: In the first week when she got transferred here, I already marked my territory.

That smug smile on his face.

We both know that's not true, but it still managed to piss me off.

NJ: Tonight I will take Y/N out for a walk. Just to scare you a bit. Don't worry, I won't do anything to her.

He winked.

This fuck3r knows how to get on my nerves.

Just to be safe, I will keep an eye on him.

NJ: Try to find out when they're planning to escape.

I rolled my eyes as he left.

I contacted my people and they told me the day they are trying to leave is next Tuesday.

One week and I'll get rid of him.

The night falls and I see Namjoon approaching Y/N. He holds her hand and tells her something quietly.

That's when our eyes met and he smirked at me.

Something told me he wasn't telling the truth about not hurting her tonight, so I followed behind them.

They went outside and sat on a bench.

I got close and hid behind a trash can, listening to what they were talking about.

He tried to play the good, sensitive, in love guy, who just wanted a chance to talk to Jin,but he wouldn't give him a chance to talk.

She said she wanted to help, but couldn't disobey the orders.

He pretended to understand her situation.

This was all a facade that made me sick in my stomach.

Y/N: Also, what's the deal with Yoongi? Why do I always see you in his cell? I hate that guy, you shouldn't talk to him. I still have a feeling he was involved in the drug dealing. Look what he did to Tae.

Her words hurt like arrows. If she only knew.

NJ: Yeah, he is a bastard. I know he was the head of the drug business, but I have no proof. The only reason why I visit him is to ask him to confess and get Tae out of there. Poor guy. He is going to have his heart broken by Jin and go insane down in the SHU. I think about him every day. Such a good boy.

I can't believe how many lies he's feeding her. And how she gulps on them without chewing. She can't be that blindly loyal to someone, right?

Y/N: I thought so...

Ugh, Y/N, open your eyes.

I waited for them to get up and leave back inside so I can sneak after them.

They were walking really close, his hand almost touching her bottom, and his eyes wandering through the facility, hoping I would see.

*Wednesday*

Nj came back into my cell. I grabbed his collar and pushed him against the wall.

YG: Give me a good reason not to break your skull.

NJ: What's going on bro?

Yg: I saw you two yesterday.

NJ: Ah that... sorry, I can't help but stare at her body... I can see now why you like her.

I pushed him harder against the wall.

YG: Try me!

I yelled at him.

NJ: Relax, bro. She's not even into you, so why are you so desperate?

I let him go, hurt by his words. It's true. She will never look at me in the same way. But I need to protect her.

YG: They're leaving on Tuesday night. Now walk away.

I said, looking at the ground, breathing heavily.

NJ: You're so cute when you get angry.

He said as he touched my face.

I shook off his hand and he left my cell laughing.

I punched the wall and let out a growl.

*Next tuesday*

Today is the day. Namjoon kept getting on my nerves all week. I just have to wait till 9 pm and help him sneak inside Jin's office. That should be easy.

If he keeps bugging me from tomorrow on, I will find my ways to put him down and erase that stupid smirk.

Y/N's working a night shift, so I will have to keep an eye on her, so she is not involved in this ridiculous business.

After the dinner, NJ came to my cell.

He took out a small bag with a white powder inside.

How did he-

NJ: There's two ways we can do it.

I opened my mouth.

NJ: Ah, sh-sh-sh. You could put this in her coffee or I can do it. But if you refuse to help me, you bet your ass I'm not gonna forge-

YG: I'll do it.

NJ: Suspiciously easy.

YG: If this is all you want, I will do it. But it will be my last favour.

NJ: Ah, I see. Hm. Okay. Deal.

He shook my hand, placing the white ball in my palm. I put it in my pocket and the minute he left my cell,I threw it in the toilet and flushed.

"In your dreams" I said under my breath.

At 20:50 I went to him towards Jin's office. He entered.

I showed him a thumbs up and he winked.

I heard the door locking behind him.

And I left.

I planned to let him get caught. But I was still at a safe distance so if anything would happen, I could interfere.

After a few minutes, I saw Y/N going towards Jin's office and she heard Namjoon's voice. She tried to open the door but it was locked. After digesting the situation, she hid around a corner and waited for Namjoon to get out.

I could hear her whispering to herself.

Y/N: This fucker, you've been playing with me all along.

I couldn't see anything, because I was pretty well hidden, but I could hear everything very well and waited and waited. Seconds and minutes felt like days.

There was no sound. Only Y/N's heavy breathing. And suddenly, Namjoon's voice.

NJ: Waiting for me? Where's your knight in shiny armor when you need him?

He said, and I've heard struggles and muffled sounds.

He dragged her on the hallway and opened a cleaning supplies room, pushing her inside. Before he could get inside with her, I ran there and pulled his clothes, pushing him on the floor. She was disarmed and her shirt was tucked out of her pants. I could see a little scratch on her neck, sign that he threatened her with the knife.

I got on top of him and punched him.

NJ: You act like you don't care about anyone *punch* but you would do anything for her *punch* even tho she would never look at you *punch* because you are just a filthy prisoner *harder punch*

I growled and left him laughing on the floor, his face all swollen.

I went in my cell and I heard Y/N behind me calling the hospital staff.

I let the cold water pour over my swollen fingers.

Y/N: Hey...

I turned off the water, but remained in the same place.

She got inside and sat on my bed, then signaled me to sit next to her by patting the mattress a few times.

I sat there, motionless, the only part of me moving was my hand, turning into a fist every few seconds.

She took my hand into hers.

And slouched her back so she could get my attention, while I was looking at my shoes.

I raised my eyes and looked into hers.

She was rubbing my cold, aching hand and smiled when our eyes met.

Her face got closer to mine and she whispered "Thank you" in my ear.

I licked my lips and smiled. Our cheeks were touching.

 

Part 20

Jin's POV

 

 

I shouldn't do this but... There is just so much I want to forget.

 

My crazy ex boyfriend has a knife.

He could just go kill everybody.

 

And all I can do is pour another glass of whiskey.

And another one.

Until I forget I am in charge with everything and whatever happens it's my fault.

One more glass and my sight gets foggy.

 

*Wednesday* 

"Sir?"... "Sir..."

I rub my eyes and look at my watch. It's already morning.

"Are you ok, sir?"

"Hm? Yes. Yes, Y/N, thanks"

I waved my hand for her to leave.

I got up from my chair and looked into the mirror.

My face was swollen and the tracks of my watch were carved in my skin, I was unshaven and my hair was messed up.

I checked my breath.

Jin: Ouh.

I closed my eyes tightly and shook my head.

I stink of alcohol.

Someone has to drive me home.

 

"Tell Y/N to come back into my office" I asked my assistant.

"Yes, sir", Y/N came right away, already changed into her regular clothes.

"I-uh"

" Do you need a ride?"

"Yeah.." I answered ashamed.

"Let's go" She smiled, pretending not to be bothered by my plead.

 

*in the car*

Jin: FUCK! Wait here for me, please!

She looked at me confused, but there was no time to explain, I had to see Tae.

I rushed into his room.

He seemed happy to see me.

Tae: Love!

I suddenly stopped rushing and froze.

I didn't expect this reaction.

Jin: I am /SO/ sorry!

 

I fell to my knees. He kneeled too and cupped my cheeks.

Tae: It's okay! I'm glad you are safe, I thought something bad happened.

I rubbed my temples, reliving last night and blaming myself for not following Namjoon. Where is he, what is he doing?

Jin: I will reschedule, babe! Don't worry for me. Hang in here.

He gave me a kiss.

Tae: You look so rough... I like it.

I smiled from one corner of my mouth. Gave him one last kiss and left.

*back in the car*

Y/N : So... Namjoon ?

I tried to maintain a professional facade.

Jin: What are you talking about?

Y/N: I saw he was in your office last ni--- aahhh.. And now I regret the question. Sorry, sir, that's none of my business. Unless he was forcefully there.

Jin: He was.

Her blushing face was replaced by anger.

Y/N: He is in the hospital, sir. He assaulted me and an inmate protected me.

Jin: An inmate protected you? What were you doing?

Y/N: With all due respect, sir, he threatened me with a knife and disarmed me.

Jin: Aishhhhhhh..

I covered my face with my hands.

Jin: I understand, it's my fault, I won't take any measures against you. But next time pay more attention to your weapons... Ah... So he is in hospital?

Y/N: Yes, sir, he will be there for a couple of days, with a bruised cheekbone.

Jin: So 2 days? Make sure someone is watching him and he doesn't leave his bed.

Y/N: Yes, sir, I will make a call as soon as I get home. Are you okay? You look kind of-

Jin: Right. Turn to the right.

She did as I said and she left me in front of Tae's house.

I talked to his butler and we rescheduled the escape for the day after tomorrow. Enough time to leave before Namjoon gets back to his cell.

Now I need sleep.

 

 

The next day went by uneventful, I told Tae the time when I would go pick him up and that was about it.

 

*Friday*

20:58

I silently got out of my office and went to the SHU area. I slowly opened his door. He greeted me with a huge grin on his face. I grabbed his hand and we both ran. We took a shortcut, on some staircases no one uses and we reached the yard. I looked around. There was no one there. Tae needed to run first, in case anyone would come, it would just be me.

Jin: GO!

 

I saw him running towards the unlocked yard door.

 

Namjoon got out of nowhere and was playing with his knife again.

 

I can't remember anything.

I blanked out.

I only remember stabbing Namjoon , and running to the gate, leaving him motionless behind me.

 

The next thing I know I was in the car, extremely shocked.

My ears were popping and Tae poured water on my face.

I could see everything but nothing.

 

We were on a plane when I started realising what happened.

I started crying and Tae hugged me and patted me during all the flight time.

 

*Two months later*

 

Jin: Ah, come on, how many times do we need to make a toast?

Tae: every day, for the rest of our lives.

Jin: Aaahh...

I tilted my head and raised my glass.

Tae: We made it, babe. No one will ever find us. I love you so much...

Jin: I love you too.

*clink*

 

Part 21 - the end

oongi's POV

Her face got closer to mine and she whispered "Thank you" in my ear.

I licked my lips and smiled. Our cheeks were touching.

/ I can just kissed her now, but... I don't want to scare her away./

She has hated me for such a long time.

She looked at me so bitterly for such a long time.

She-

And then I felt all her anger melting on my lips. Like an ice cube, the hard, compact block of hatred, melting in a kiss , changing its state from despise into passion, dripping on my whole body, drenching my chest.

Our tongues met for the first time, playing a shy game of hide and seek.

I clutched her waist and pulled her closer, our chests pressed. Our heart beats and breaths were matched.

We parted from the kiss and I kept hugging her, so she rested her head on my shoulder.

" I should check on Namjoon" She worriedly said.

I embraced her tighter, not letting her go. I have been waiting for this moment for too long to let that idiot ruin this for me.

"He doesn't deserve your pity" I replied.

She still tried to release herself from my arms, so I softened my grip.

She was so beautiful, with her hair bun messed up... red bitten lips, flushed cheeks.

Her eyes moved from looking at me, to looking towards the hospital area.

My eyes moved from looking at her, to looking back at the floor.

She caressed my cheek.

"I will see you tomorrow, put a wet cloth on your hand and sleep" She said as she went to see Namjoon.

 

*thursday morning*

I walked outside the prison to the yard.

It was the time when the night shift prison staff would be replaced. I leaned on the steel fence, watching all the cars leaving.

Y/N and Jin got out of the facility together. She was not wearing the prison uniform and her hair was let down. The sun was shining and her wavy silky hair looked glossy.

He got inside her car and immediately got out, running back inside. He looked like shit.

She waited for him in the car. Turned on the music and started singing and moving her head in the rhythm of the song, then looked around and caught me smiling like a fool. She giggled and waved.

/ Fuck, she is so beautiful./

She blew me a kiss and laughed and I tilted my head, still smiling.

/See you tonight.../

 

A day later, Tae and Jin managed to escape the prison. This meant we had a new director. He didn't do much, just sipped coffee all day and watched tv, which gave me and Y/N lots of space to play.

We kept seeing each other every time she would work. We would sneak out in cleaning supplies room to have our intimate moments together, sneak out on hallways, away from the surveillance cameras to steal each others' kisses, sneak out on staircases to drink our coffee together. Week after week, month after month.

 

 

*2 years later*

Jimin's POV

With tears in my eyes, our hands clenched together.

"I will see you in a week" I whispered to Jungkook, as the guards guided me towards the exit.

I feared this moment would come, when I would get out before him. He was supposed to get out before me, but he got involved in some fights to protect me, so they added one more month to his punish. One whole month when I could just see him once a week, for 30 minutes.

I have to be strong for him and prepare a good life for us outside.

"I love you",

"I love you, too".

Our hands detangled and I was taken outside.

Wearing the same clothes I had on when I got in, now slightly loose on me.

The air blew through my hair and I closed my eyes, feeling the freedom with my mind and body.

With $5.5 in my pocket, enough for a train ride to my hometown, I slowly walked to the station.

I spinned my ring on my finger, remembering our wedding ceremony in the prison's chapel.

The train arrived and I spent the 2 hour ride with my eyes closed, head rested against the window, hearing the sounds of real life, planning every detail of our life together.

My family was waiting for me with banners, my sister was in a wheelchair, but conscious and healthy, I hugged everybody and we spent all night talking.

One month later, I took Jungkook here to meet everybody and we took small baby steps, with the help of our families, towards creating our own.

 

 

*a few months later*

Yoongi's POV

I signed the release documents and Y/N escorted me to the exit of the building.

I kissed her in the doorway.

"Wait for me outside, I am going to sign my resignation papers. Surprise!" she laughed.

I gasped and like a kid I jumped and clicked my heels.

"Okay, go, I'll be here!"

I sat on a bench rattling the coins they gave me for a bus ticket in my hand, waiting for Y/N.

Some get out.

Some just get in.

But this prison never sleeps, never disappears, never takes a break.

People are going in and out, living the same miserable lives, causing the same dramas.

Same game, different players.

The van stopped in front of the building, bringing new inmates.

/Don't do anything stupid in there, it's temporary, wait patiently to get out/ I wanted to tell them, as they got out of the van, one by one, wearing their beige uniforms, hands over their heads.

Jo's laughter broke the silence and stopped my stream of thoughts.

Jo: I believe you already know the rules, so move!

She pushed a man with her baton.

I squinted my eyes and looked at the young male. His hair was covering his face.

/No way/

YG: Hey, Tae!

I yelled.

YG: Stay away from the-

And I made a sniffing motion, then burst in laugh.

Y/N was getting out of the prison and she saw Tae and Jin getting inside, looking at the floor.

She came to sit on the bench with me.

Y/N: Were those...?

Y/G: Yeah.

I shrugged.

She shrugged and then grabbed my hand.

Y/N: Let's go!

 

[Thanks for reading !]


End file.
